Mother Is Back Is She Really Who Everyone Thinks She Is?
by Tatortot565
Summary: Maka's mother has returned from traveling the world. But she doesn't seem the same. Would traveling the world be what changed her? Or was it something else?


Disclaimer: Well, I wish that I owned Soul Eater but, I don't. :(

my friend helped me start my fanfic career and this is my first fanfic so critique it good. I want honest opinions. If you want my friends account her username is BluejayWing. I love her. XD

**Chapter 1: mother is back; is she the same as she used to?**

Maka Albarn tries to sit as patiently as possible at the airport gate. She can't believe her mother, who has been gone for at least a year now is finally coming home! Maka checks her phone for the time, 7:35. _The plane landed five minutes ago, where is she? _Maka thinks as she rocks back and forth in her seat. Then, a flood of people come through the gate and she flies out of her seat and jumps on it to see better. That's when she spots her, a beautiful blonde haired woman comes into view, and she has a tan. On the outside she is all the same, but for some reason, in the pit of Maka's stomach, she feels that her mother isn't the same. _Why am I feeling this? It must be because I'm nervous, and besides. I have changed a lot since we last saw each other, _she thinks, _I have become stronger, smarter, and in Soul's eyes, prettier._ She blushes profusely.

Just the thought of Soul brought a smile to her face and a rosiness to her cheeks. They have had this "thing" for a long time now and they both think that they are ready for more. But how is she going to tell her mom, or should she even tell her? Maka doesn't remember how she will react. She could freak out and be overprotective like Spirit or very mellow about it and want to know every detail. Or, Maka thought, _she could not care and just blow me off. No, _she shakes her head, _don't think like that. This is your mother who loves you. Yea but she left you for a year for traveling the world. I hope you realize that traveling means more to her than you_, her dark, back of her mind whispers back. She was so busy arguing with herself that she didn't remember to greet her mother. Arms wrap around her shoulders.

"You don't even remember your own mother! I know I've been gone for a while but jeez." She says while squeezing the life from Maka.

"Mom!" She yells as she hugs her back twice as hard. "I missed you so much and I have a lot to tell you." Maka exclaimed as she lets her go.

"Oh, I want to hear all about your team and your battle with that kishin, and how strong you really are. Ha-ha but let's get to the car." Maka's mother says while she walks away. Maka looks at her, confused, but shrugs it off and follows suit.

Once they had her mothers luggage, four bags worth and manage to get it all into the car they begin the drive to Maka's mother's house. The house is close to the DWMA due to Spirit being the most recent Death Scythe. But since the divorce Maka's mother took everything in the battle over possessions; the house and almost everything in it became hers. All Spirit got were his clothes, meager possessions, and some money for an apartment because she decided if her daughter ever wanted to visit her father he should have at least a place to stay. So Spirit lives a few blocks away in a decently apartment with pictures of them all over the place. He says he still loves them but seems to never be able to stop cheating. So he has been disowned by his ex-wife and his only daughter.

As they pull up to the house Maka's mom has a giant, slightly evil smile on her face that had been creeping up and getting bigger and bigger as they got closer and closer to the house. She hasn't been to this house since she left. _Why did she need directions back?_ Maka thinks, _oh it's just because she hasn't been here for a while_. They get out of the car and Maka runs inside. She turns to her mother and yells, "Are you coming, Mom?" At first she turns around, confused. But that quickly disappeared and was replaced with a smile but, Maka didn't miss it but chose to ignore it. As her mom caught up they unlock and walk in the door. It squeaked slightly as they opened it, bringing happy memories to Maka's head, her jumping up from her seat at the sound and running to the door into her father's arms when she was little. those were happy times. She looks to the right, at the stairs next to the door, 18 to be exact, if she remembers correctly. _1,2,3,4_, she starts counting in her head until she gets to the top. _17,18. I was right,_ she thought with a smile. As she gets to the top of the stairs she walks to the end of the hall to her old room. She walks in and sighs. _Nothing will ever be the same at it was before,_ she thinks sadly.

"Hey, come down here." She hears from downstairs.

"Ok mom." She says as she walks out of the room and back downstairs.

"Do you think you might want it move back in?" She asks as Maka walks into the room. Maka stops and looks at her for a moment. "Umm," was all she could reply. _Do I want to live with my mom again? She doesn't seem the same, loving mother I remember and what about Soul? He surely can't live by himself, he would destroy the house. And from a distance we could figure out what was going on between us. _These thought go through her head before she gives her final answer. "I think I might have to stay at my place. I'm sorry but I don't really think Soul living there on his own, especially with Blair, would be a good idea, being how she is strolling around without a care in the world or clothes on her body." _I may be fond of that cat but man, can she be slutty._ She thinks as she waits for her mothers reaction. "Oh," she says with a smile, "I forgot all about your friends. I Can't wait to see them, and I bet they are all dying to meet me as well!" She manically finishes.

Maka laughs. "I bet they are."

Maka thinks, _odd way to put it but ok._ Inside, she thinks, _my mother, who is supposed to be this woman in front of me, seems more, we'll evil than I remember. Is she all I was expecting and more? Or am I setting the bar too high?_

**I hope you guys like it. Please let me know**

**XD**


End file.
